Fading Memories
by kittykute
Summary: Meralia's Mother and Father have blackmailed a son of a rich tycoon to marry Meralia. Dearka has to fight for the one person he loves. What will the cost be? DxM, Hints of KxL, CxA
1. Dearka's Dream and Why Yzak is Screaming

Fading Memories

I've dedicated this story to kari480; she's helped me a lot with the writing process so I just thought that because this was her idea, that I should dedicate it to her! SO here it is!

Chapter One

"Meralia, wakie, wakie!" said a soft voice; Meralia brought the pillow up from her head and threw it aimlessly.

"Oi! No needing to throw things at me!" said the once soft voice turning as cold as stone.

"Cagalli?" Meralia mumbled Cagalli rolled her eyes.

"Well if it sounds like me, odds are it is me, right?" she said sarcastically, Meralia rubbed her eyes until they stopped stinging and got out of her sleeping bag and rolled onto the floor and looked out the window it was pitch black outside.

"Cagalli it's as dark and the space under your bed, why did you wake me up?" she asked.

"Someone is at the door for you," she replied, trying to hold back her laugh. Meralia was confused. Who would be at the door at this time of night? She sat up and quickly pushed her cold feet into her slippers and stood up and followed Cagalli out of her room, making sure that they didn't wake up Lacus. Cagalli was bugged, (by Meralia and Lacus of course,) to have a sleepover get-together, Cagalli was flipping out when they came over with bags and sleeping bags. Anyways.

Cagalli led Meralia down the stairs into the living room, with the t.v blaring and Athrun and Kira sleeping soundlessly on the couch. Cagalli took Meralia's hand and stepped over Yzak who was snoring loudly. And slowly and quietly, turned the lock and chain and slipped her fingers around he knob and pulled gently, and with a sudden push of Cagalli, Meralia was out on the doorstep and she peeking out the eye-hole. She sighed and banged on the door a few times.

"C'mon let me in! I'm too tired to be out here you… you…"

"It's not like you to curse someone Meralia," said a quiet voice behind her, Meralia whipped her head around to see the darkening figure of Dearka, his lilac eyes gleaming in the faded moon, he was holding a flashlight and with only a thin shirt and sweat pants to shield him from the cold.

"Dearka! Why are you here?" she exclaimed, but in a quiet sort of way.

"I had the weirdest dream, and I just thought that you'd help me with it? Please?" he begged, Meralia sighed, she had taken a dream course in school, and everyone thought she was an expert. Even though she had only one class.

"Fine, what happened in your dream?" she asked and prepared herself.

"Well, I was in a big field, and their was a dog chasing me, and then it disappeared, and I felt so sad, like I lost something that I had loved, then everything went blank, suddenly, I was in a church and there was a girl in a black wedding dress and when she looked ta me, she was crying, and then, I woke up." He explained, and then, he raised his shoulders.

"Well, I actually… don't know what it means Dearka, I honestly haven't a clue." She said and sighed once again, CRASH!

"What was that!" cried Meralia, who walked closer to Dearka, her elbow was touching his skin, it seen Goosebumps all over his body. Just a simple touch,

**I get so happy when she touches me, why?** He thought to himself.

"YOUR DOOR HIT ME HEAD YOU STUPID BLOND BITCH!" yelled an unmistakable cry that was Yzak's.

"What the hell is your problem Yzak?" yelled Dearka who swung open the door. And Yzak started off again.

"Your little friend Cagalli threw the door open so damn fast that I didn't have enough time to sit up!" barked Yzak as he death glared Meralia.

"You know, I fear for your social life Yzak, I'm scared of what you'll become." Meralia said.

"Hopefully not an anger management councilor!" cried Dearka, who laughed so hard his ribs started to sting.

"I don't see the humor in that," said Meralia who walked over the form of Dearka rolling on the floor.

"Good night," she said, that is when she noticed the clock on the wall which read 2:24.

"I mean good morning." she corrected and walked silently up the stairs.

"Cagalli, get off my bed you wimp," she murmured as she tried to shove her off of her sleeping bag.

"You roll of hay! Get the hell up!" she whispered.

"Hay is for horses, and I'm a gangster," said Cagalli, Meralia started down at the pink dressing gown she was wearing.

"You are so not a gangster Cagalli," and she sat on Cagalli's large bed and fell backwards.

"I hate you Cagalli." She said and Cagalli rolled over.

"Feelings mutual." She said and started to snore. Meralia rolled over onto the bed, hands under her head as she started up at the ceiling.

"I wonder what that dream was about?" she wondered aloud, and the closer sleep drew her, the farther away she was from finding out wha the dream was about. She fell asleep minutes after.

Meralia woke with a great start and a bang; she quickly threw on a shirt and a skirt and laced up her shoes and charged downstairs, probably Yzak and Cagalli, or Kira and Cagalli were fighting.

Why did all the fights in this house revolve around Cagalli? Down the stairs and with one swift movement she grasped the banister and swung herself around and down the hallway, past the dinning room and into the large kitchen.

There was Yzak, Kira and Cagalli fighting over a pancake.

"IT'S MINE!" croaked Yzak who made a grab for the French breakfast pasty.

"I only had one! You each had three!" yelled Kira who was thinking of biting Yzak in order to get the pancake.

"I'M A GIRL!" cried Cagalli, both of the boys stopped.

"Really?" asked Yzak.

"I didn't notice," said Kira and shrugged, Cagalli's face turned an alarming shade of red and started to chase the boys, leaving the pancake forgotten.

"Thanks!" cried Meralia who jumped over the chair and grabbed the pancake.

"Cagalli, I'll come over and get my stuff later kay?" she said and walked out the back door.

The Yamato backyard was a well trimmed beauty of a garden, with large cherry blossom trees around the fences, and one great oak tree in the middle with a large tire swing connected to a lower branch. AS kids, Cagalli, Lacus, Meralia, Kira, Dearka, Athrun and Yzak would play here, the girls played with the dolls, and the boys played soccer and football in the summer, and in winter, Mr. Yamato would freeze the middle of the backyard with water and they would play hockey, the boys and girls, surprisingly, the girls always won even though they were out numbered. Mr. and Mrs. Haww, (Meralia's parents.) Never really liked the group that Meralia played with, and they always would say that they would move sometime in the summer, but for 17 years straight, they never did.

Meralia's father was the owner of a great oil company in Africa, owns ship yards in Canada, diamond mines in South Africa and silk trades in China. Mr. Haww was a very important man, with very important employees, and rich ones, with handsome sons who Mr., Haww tried to make Meralia fall in love with, so far, she never even phoned them back after dinner, when she first met each one of them.

Meralia, unlike Lacus and Cagalli had found boyfriends with other members of the group, Kira and Lacus were a perfect couple, Kira was shy and considerate, who was always kind to others.

Lacus was kind and thoughtful, who always treated others as she would treat any other.

Cagalli was the certain tomboy of all the girls, and Athrun was surly the kindest, he was knowledgeable as well as thoughtful, and Cagalli was…was well, a keeper. She was kinda harsh and bossy, but those are only the bad things about her. She was kind and a new part of her was coming out that she had never exposed before.

And everyone thought that Meralia and Dearka would be a couple, wrong.

Meralia liked Dearka, he was cute and funny, but he never really attracted her, he was just a friend.

Dearka on the other hand, felt the same way, but he also felt that he should protect her at all costs.

Meralia ran full speed to the far fence grabbed the top and flew over into her own yard, and quickly climbed up into her bed room and put another night gown on and pretended to fall asleep in her bed until Mrs. Haww came and woke her up.

"Milly, wake up please. Almost time for dance practice." She said, Meralia groaned.

"Five more minutes." She asked and rolled over as if she was really that tired.

"Ohh, Milly." Mrs. Haww picked up her 16 year old daughter and flunked her into her closet.

"Milly, dear, are you eating enough?" asked she worriedly. Meralia rolled her eyes, she was eating like a pig, but her mother always kept her busy by dancing or modeling somewhere for some magazine or another.

"Yes, mother, I am." She replied and waded into her walk in closet.

Her closet was bigger then Cagalli's and Lacus's together, filled with shoes, shirts dresses, and just about everything else you could think of. She even had a jewel encrusted bra that her mother gave her for her 12 birthday.

Think of her closet like the one from The Princess Diaries Two, and ya, with the tiara's too.

She had so much jewelry that could probably fill up a whole room, most of it in storage.

"Where are we going today mother?" she asked as she picked out her cloths for the day, a tight tee with shorts.

"Nah, ah. A Haww will not go out in public in something like that." She said, and pulled out a blue moon dress. With spaghetti straps and silver dancing shoes.

"Where the hell am I going today? A damn ball?" she asked irritably,

"Heavens no!" Meralia sighed in relief.

"You're going to stay the night at the Royal Hotel with your friends!" she cried, Meralia smiled with glee.

"Really?" she asked, her mother smiled.

"Call them up." She replied, and Meralia jumped over to her phone and speed-dialed all her friends.

"Kira, Athrun, Yzak and Dearka too?" she asked Mrs. Haww scowled at Dearka's name.

"I suppose." She replied, and Meralia waited for Cagalli to pick up the damn phone

"Pick up Cagalli!" she cried at the phone. When she finally picked up that phone, the conversation went a little like this;

"Cagalli?"

"Ya?"

"We, I mean all of us are spending the night at the Royal Hotel, are you and the gang willing to come?"

"HELL YA!" she cried and Cagalli dropped the phone, screaming and yelling:

PACK YOUR BAGS EVERYONE; WE'RE GOING TO THE ROYAL HOTEL IN TORONTO!"


	2. Dresses and Cars

Chapter 2 Dresses and Cars

"What?" asked Lacus from the living room.

"Meralia just invited us to spend the night at the Royal Hotel! We might even stay for longer then that too!" she exclaimed and jumped into Kira's room.

"I'm packing! I'm packing! Don't hurt me!" he mumbled in defense. Cagalli gave an evil grin.

"I'll go and tell Dearka about this," said Yzak and he ran out the door, leaving it ajar.

He ran down the street past Meralia's house and beside hers was Dearka's house. And old, peeling house with glass windows and an old creaky door.

"Eh! Dearka, open up!" he shouted to the top window.

"What?" asked an irritated tone,

"Meralia invited us all to the Royal Hotel! Didn't she phone you?"

"Well, I saw her phoning someone, I'll go and pack!" he cried and dashed past his t.v and computer, to his closet. He pulled out his suitcase and piled his laptop and clothes into it and walked out the front door.

"Dad I'm leaving for a few days, ok?" he asked, a mumbled yes from the living room made it clear. AS he walked out of his house, he saw the parade of friends run over to Meralia's door, which opened.

"Hello Sirs and Madams, welcome to the Haww residence."

"Dude, they have a butler too!" called Athrun.

"Sick!" he cried as the butler pulled aside to reveal the inside of the Haww House.

Marble floors shines to no limit and a grand staircase twirled around a large indoor water statue sprinkled water out of its mouth and a vase it the statues hand.

"Wow, nice pad Alfred," said Dearka to the butler.

"My name is Nicola, not Alfred," corrected the man.

"Oh… um sorry." He said as Nicola sighed.

"I shall take you to Miss. Meralia's room. Do not touch anything." He commanded and started to jog up the stairs.

"Geez, every house I go to, they say doesn't touch anything, but in this house they have reason to say that." Said Yzak as he was the last to reach the top of the stairs. And around the corner. Out from another corner bounced Meralia in some short shorts and a loose tee shirt.

"You're all here! Great!" she cried and pulled Lacus and Cagalli's hands.

"You're coming with me." She said, and she nodded to Alfred, opps! Sorry Nicola.

"Sir's, you will follow me into this room." He gestured to a large cherry door.

"Are we gonna die?" asked Kira in a small voice.

"No, you'll just get measured for your suits." Replied the old butler.

"Oi! Where are we going?" screamed Cagalli as Meralia dragged them into her room.

"Cagalli, what would you say your color would be?" asked Meralia as she searched thru her dresses.

"Ummm, green?" she replied.

"Ah ha!" cried Meralia as she pulled out a grass green strapless dress.

"Ohh no! You're not making me wear tha-" Meralia pulled out a 50 from her wallet, and handed it to Cagalli.

"What size is it?" she asked kindly.

"A 6." She replied.

"I'm a tad bit bigger then that, I'm a 6 1/2 ." replied Cagalli.

"No problem." Said Meralia, who handed the dress to Cagalli.

"Go into my bathroom and put it on and then I'll do your hair." Said Meralia who smiled triumph.

Soon, Cagalli came out in her dress, it fitter her perfectly, the curves around her waist were exactly formed to exact her body.

"Great. Lacus, I would think your color is pink, right?" Lacus smiled.

"Yes, that is correct." She replied sweetly. Meralia walked deeper into her closet and took out a hot pink cocktail dress.

"Here. I'll get your matching shoes in a minute." She said. Lacus went in and out in less then five minutes. The dress was a little bit larger, but a nice little belt fixed that.

"My turn." Meralia walked in with a lilac dancing dress and came out looking lovely.

"You look beautiful Meralia." Said Lacus who hugged her.

"Cagalli, time to do your hair and make-up." Said Lacus who reached over for the make-up.

"I'll do hair, you do make-up," said Meralia. Cagalli sat cross-legged on her floor while Meralia brushed out her hair, and put it into a nice up-do with a green rose.

"How the hell did you get the rose to go green?" asked Lacus, who was applying the last coat of lip stick and liner.

"I put a white rose in a thing of water and in the water I put green food coloring. Very simple." Explained Meralia, Lacus nodded.

"Ok Cagalli, let's have a look at you." Said Lacus who helped her up.

"Oh my! You look like a Geisha!" cried Lacus in disbelieve. Cagalli walked over to the full length mirror and took a good long look at her.

"I look… pretty." She said quietly.

"Cagalli you are pretty. What did you think you were ugly?" asked Meralia, Cagalli beamed.

"I'm gonna hunt down Zala. See what he thinks about his like 'tomboy.'" Cagalli walked out the door, before she said.

"Thanks a lot Milly." She said and they heard her feet pounding on the carpet, and a distinct cry of:

"Oi Zala! How do a look?" and a loud bonk! On the floor.

"Your turn Lacus." Said Meralia who was still laughing. Meralia did a simple up do, she pulled her hair to the center and pulled it up wars to the top of her head. And put a red rose in it. Lacus didn't' need any make up.

"Oh I forgot to give Cagalli her shoes!" she cried and pulled out a pair of soft looking dance shoes.

"Here are yours," and handed her the exact same shoes but they were pink.

"I'll just where my hair down." **_Dearka likes it that way._** She thought and put on some blush and some lip stick, and she slipped into her shoes and grabbed her fan and Cagalli's and walked elegantly out the door.

"Hello Kira," said Lacus, who took one look at her and gaped.

"Meralia what have you done? Replaced Lacus with an angel?" he asked, Lacus giggled, but under the circumstances, Meralia was a bit lonely, Cagalli and Lacus were with their boyfriends, but Meralia was alone.

"(Sigh.)" And she started to walk down the stairs when Dearka come out of the changing room.

"Hey, Kira, where's Milly?" he asked and looked around. Kira looked up and pointed over to the stairwell.

"There she is." He replied and Dearka looked over to where Kira had said.

There, (In his eyes.) Was Meralia,

"Milly?" he asked, and the beauty turned around, her hair turning like clockwork with her.

"Hey Dearka. How do I look?" she asked, Dearka was in awe to relies what she had said.

"beautiful." He said and walked over to her.

"You look nice too," she said and started to walk down the stairs again.

"Hey, where you going?" he asked, she turned around again.

"To tell the limo driver to get ready we're almost ready, aren't we?" she asked.

"Could I come?" he asked, this surprised Milly.

"Sure, if you want." And he walked down the stairs with her and back out the main door and around the back.

"Hey, Tony!" she cried. A middle aged man with black greasy hair turned around.

"Ahh, Miss. Haww, and a friend?" he asked.

"Tony, this is Dearka Elsman, Dearka, this is Tony Fanatima, my limo driver." She explained, Dearka extended his arm, and Tony shook it.

"Very nice to meet you Mr. Fanatima." Said Dearka.

"Tony, call me Tony everyone calls me Tony, I feel so old when someone calls me Mr. Fanatima." He said and laughed merrily.

"Sure, Tony." He said and smiled.

"Tony please do me a favor and drive me and all my friends to the Royal Hotel please." Tony stopped.

"How many people will there be?" he asked.

"Seven, no wait… plus my mother and father- wait they're coming in the helicopter. Just the seven of us." She said Tony's smile formed into a smirk.

"I can only hold five. I think that you and Mr. Elsman should ride with me, and the others in a privet car." He suggested.

"Make it so then." Said Meralia, Tony called over from his shoulder;

"Oi! Fred! Hook op the Hummer! For five!" he cried.

"You have a Hummer!" asked Dearka in awe.

"Ya, and when I get my license, I have a Lamborghini, a black one. If I get it." Dearka's mouth dropped. All he had was some crappy Cadillac.

"Wow." He said and they went back into the house.

"Race you back up the stairs and into my room?" she asked. Dearka smirked.

"Bring it." He said, Meralia slipped off her shoes and readied herself.

"GO!" cried Dearka, and Meralia pushed herself from the place where she started to the stairs. She jumped every other, other step until she reached the top and pushed every ounce of energy she had and grabbed the door knob and fell in.

'I WIN!" she announced as Dearka slouched in.

"What took you so long? I could have made the Eiffel Tower in the time it could take you to get up here," said Meralia.

"Well, not all of us weigh 85 pounds." He said, Meralia giggled.

She weighed about 100 pounds.(I really dunno how much she weighs, I just want to make her a healthy body weight. 85 pounds in very thin.)


	3. Yzak The Brave!

Chapter 3 Yzak The Brave!

"Hurry up you guys! The car is leaving!" cried Meralia as she and Dearka went into the limo.

"Why couldn't some of the others of come in here with us?" asked Dearka.

"Ya, why Tony?" Tony had sit down into the front seat of the limo.

"Umm, well ahh." Tony thought quickly on what he should do.

"Opps! Sorry, the window is going up! I can't stop it! Ohh, wait, it' stuck!" he called. (You know that little roll up window that separates the driver and front seat to the passenger seats in the back.)

"Sorry about this Dearka, but here is a good thing." She said, and clicked a button on her side.

Beside Dearka, a little cooler popped open, (This scared the shit outta Dearka.) And a small T.v turned from the back of the front seat.

"Cool." Said Dearka, who grabbed a Pepsi from the cooler and looked for the remote.

"Um… Milly?"

"Yes Dearka?" said Milly who was reading a book that came from no where.

"Where is the remote?" he asked.

"Oh," she tore away from her book.

"Right here." She took the remote from the side of the door.

"If you loose it, press this button," she showed him a little red button on the roof of the car.

"It will make the remote buzz and you can find it." She explained, Dearka's mouth popped open.

"Now I know what I should get my dad for Christmas." He said, Meralia laughed.

"They cost like, 250 dollars!" she cried.

"Ok… no present for you or Yzak then, or anyone." He said, Meralia laughed again.

Meralia began to read her book again. About two hours later Meralia became drowsy. She placed her book down on the car chair and began to gaze at the T.v and she soon started to snooze. Dearka noticed this, and turned down the T.v and continued to watch, when Meralia sloped and fell onto Dearka's shoulder.

"Milly…" he said But Meralia wasn't awake, as he thought. He let her rest on his arm, until her fell asleep as well.

Three hours later…

"Umm… Dearka, wake up, we're here." Said Kira who shook Dearka roughly, but Dearka was still sleeping.

"Cagalli, I think this is your job." Said Athrun, she smiled.

"WAKE UP YOU SLEEPING DOOR KNOBS!" she barked, Tony heard the bark, and tried to turned around, but instead, he bumped his head on the roof.

"MOTH OF ALL!" he cried, which made Meralia wake up.

"Umm, why are you staring at me?" she asked, Lacus silently pointed to Dearka.

"Ohh!" she cried and slid away from him.

**_I fell asleep on him_** she relised. She inched closer and plugged Dearka's nose.

"You'll suffocate him!" cried Yzak.

"No I won't," she said and she gently opened his mouth with her fingers, and asked Kira to open a Pepsi.

"Sure," he replied and opened the can with his finger. She slowly poured the pop into his mouth and whispered into his ear something. Dearka's eyes snapped open so fast, and so unexpectedly, that Lacus shrieked and Dearka spit out the pop that was in his mouth.

"Ha!" giggled Meralia who was laughing so hard she rolled onto the floor of the limo and coughed.

"Meralia, are you ok?" asked Cagalli.

"I dunno." She replied. And she started to spit.

"Milly!" cried Kira, who bent down and picked her up.

"I'm good, I just coughed a little too hard, or maybe the air went down the wrong pipe," she said, and coughed again.

"Here, drink some water," Lacus pulled a bottle of water from her purse. Meralia took it shakily and drank one mouth full and spat it up in Kira's face.

"I'm sorry Kira," and she gagged out little balls of phlegm.

"I think she's regurgitating something, did she eat anything before Dearka?" asked Lacus.

"Nothing really, but ate a small bag of chips before she left though," said Dearka. Lacus zipped the back of her dress a bit so she could breath more easily.

"Umm, driver dude?" asked Yzak Tony turned around.

"Name's Tony buddy, what do you want?" he asked.

"Do you mind if I get the back seat really dirty?" he asked.

"It's not my dry cleaning bill," he said and rolled up the window.

"Ok, Dearka lay Meralia down on her back," he did so as instructed and Yzak leaned over to her and sat on his knees beside her, and press her stomach with his two hands,

"Take deep breaths Milly every time I pump, kay?" he asked, Meralia slowly nodded, Yzak press down on her belly and Milly breathed in. After five pumps, Yzak grabbed the bottle of water from Milly's hand and commanded her to drink it, she did, and managed to drink it down, and he did so until she puked up every remaining thing in her belly.

"Gross!" cried Cagalli Yzak laughed.

"Well, get used to it, I'm doing it until she don't puke any more." He said, and he continued the process until Meralia said that she felt weak.

"Athrun, do something useful and get your ass some where and get Meralia something warm to eat or drink." He said.

"I'm not spending my money! You pay!" he cried, Cagalli hit him.

"You basterd! Would you rather pay with Meralia's life?" she asked, Athrun nodded and ran away, he soon came back with a thing of chips and a hot chocolate.

"Good," said Yzak, and pulled her up.

"Eat this, it'll make you less weak." He said, Meralia ate great fully.

"Yzak, thank you," she said, Yzak blushed.

"Well, you're my best friends' girl. What would happen to me if I couldn't save you?" Dearka gave him a warning look. Meralia just smiled.

"Thank you." She said and kissed him on the cheek, Yzak's cheeks burned red.

"Dearka, thanks to you too." She said, and kissed him on the cheek too.

"Lacus! Cagalli!" and she gave her two best friends and hug.

"You scared us so much!" said Lacus and started to cry.

"I love you all so much!" said Meralia, and she started to cry as well.

"Well, I haven't anything to say, but… I love you two too!" cried Cagalli, and hugged Meralia and Lacus tighter.

"Well. Um…" said Yzak.

"Kira you idiot! Why are you just standing there! Get Milly's bags!" he cried and smiled.

"Yzak…"


	4. Meeting Meralia's Mother

Chapter 4 Meeting Meralia's Mother

"Yzak, how did you know that?" asked Athrun.

"Well, my uncle was a doctor, and I used to hang around him a lot." He explained. Meralia was very happy as she walked up to the reception desk.

"Um excuse me?" she said. A Middle aged lady with dyed red hair and an over dose of lip stick looked up.

"Yes? How may I help you?"

"Umm. I'm Miss. Haww and my friends, Mr. Yamato, Zala, Joule and Elsman, and Misses Clyne and Yula as well as I, we are booked for three weeks here?" she asked, the lady look up the reservations on the computer on the right.

"Ahh, here we go," she handed Meralia a set of silver keys

"The first door on the privet floor. Ask the man in the elevator for the top floor. Have a nice stay here at the Royal Hotel! Ohh, the elevator is dead ahead once you enter the Great Hall." She explained. Two men opened the large white doors.

Cagalli and Lacus gasped while the boys gaped.

"Thank you boys." Said Meralia as she walked past them.

The Great Hall, (I've never even been in distance of three feet from the Royal Hotel, this is my fantasy.) was a lavish sea of white and expensive looking objects. Round spheres of glass and red sofas and love seats were dotted around the large room.

"Holy shit," said Kira as they walked in, Meralia lead the way past people and expensive looking old people.

"Wow, this place is like, the bomb!" said Athrun as they walked up to the elevator. Which buttons where coated in velvet. The elevator soon came down and a man in a red suit was sitting on a bar chair,

"Top floor please," said Meralia as they stepped in, Dearka leaned over to the dude and said;

"How much do they pay you here?" he asked.

"20 dollars an hour." He replied and smiled.

"Dude." Said Dearka.

"'Dude,' is right young sir, top floor everyone!" said the dude and they all stepped out,

'Have a grand stay here." He said, and the door of the elevator closed shut.

The Top hall had little chairs at the front of every room with a bowl of chocolates on a little stand, before anyone could even take one, Dearka pocketed them all.

"Wait, we have to share one room?" asked Lacus.

"Ya but it's a four bedroom suit. Two people in each." Said Meralia.

"But, there are only three girls' four boys! One of us will have to sleep in a boy's room!" cried Cagalli, Meralia sighed.

"They are separate beds for each of us. Four bathrooms in here, AND it is two floors with a swimming pool and room service." Said Meralia.

"Wow." Said Athrun. Kira dashed to the phone and dialed #49.

"Room service how I may help you?" said a voice, Kira smiled broadly.

"I'll have 10 soft shell tacos with salsa on the side please. Oh! And two Pepsis in a glass with ice please."

"What room sir?" asked the person.

"Um… Milly what room is this?"

"409."

"Room 409." He said.

"Ok, they should be there in about ten minutes sir." And then they hung up,

"Milly… I love you for bringing me here." Said Kira, Meralia smiled.

"Ok, let's get settled in, and then… we'll check out the rest of this place!" cried Meralia, shouts of hurray! And where's the bathroom flooded the large space.

"Wait, what GIRL IS SLEEPING WITH THE GUY?" cried Cagalli. After that, all the two girls when into the first room, Athrun and Kira went into the second, Yzak hogged the third room which left Meralia and Dearka standing there.

"CAGALLI YOU WITCH!" cried Meralia, and ran to the first door.

"Yzak let me in please!" cried Dearka.

"No! You snore like a pig!" he yelled. Both of them sighed.

"Well, I guess that… we have to share a room." Said Meralia, Meralia opened the door.

And gasped.

This bed room was the master bedroom. With One large king size bed with a canopy. With white hangings around it, with three huge bay windows each with a balcony and a large bathroom.

Meralia and Dearka stared at the bed.

"YOU SAID THAT IS WOULD BE TWO BEDS!" cried Dearka.

"That is what I thought too!" she yelled, and then walked up and sat on the bed.

"OK… no need to panic… we could draw the curtains around each side of our side of the bed, so it will divide it, got it?" she asked, Dearka nodded and walked over to the bed and drew the hangings, around the middle of the bed.

"Problem solved." She said and walked over to bedside table and peered into it, and took out a key.

"What is that for?" asked Dearka.

"The Safe." She replied and walked over to a door that Dearka didn't noticed and unlocked it, and then she opened the door and looked there. Up on the high self was a safe, Meralia jumped up and grabbed it, and brung it down.

"Dearka, you have to promise me, never to tell anyone about this safe, got it?" her voice sounded stern, and Dearka was kinda frightened by her.

"Yes ma'am." He said and saluted her, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a package, and placed it into the safe and locked it again, then, someone knocked at the door, and she looked in the eye whole and gasped.

"Dearka! Hide! It's my mother! Don't make a sound or I'll have your throat!" she cried and pushed him into the closet and locked him in, raced to the door and opened it.

"Mother! What a wonderful surprise!" she cried and laughed nervously. In came a woman of around 40 with a long white dress and a smile.

"Milly!" she said she and hugged her tightly.

"Meralia, there is someone I'd like you to meet and I also have something to tell you. Send him in." she said, Meralia squinted her eyes, as a young man of about 18 walked in. He was blond with dark eyes, and he looked a lot like Dearka, but he had a stuck up like look to him. He wore a suit with a red tie and a pocket watch. Meralia was frightened.

"Meralia, this is Mark McDonald. Heir to the McDonald's Restaurant chain." She said Meralia's jaw dropped.

"You're the heir to McDonalds!" she cried, he nodded.

"Yes Dear I am." He said, Meralia didn't like anyone calling her 'dear,' especially this dude.

"Ok… what did you want to tell me then?" asked Meralia. Dearka was in the closet, sweat pouring down his brow, he was scared. He didn't know what she would say, but he knew that it would be bad. Very bad.

"Meralia, I think you should sit down for this one," said her mother, Meralia did as she was told and sat down on a chair beside the door.

"Meralia… your father and I have engaged you to marry Mark McDonald here." She said.

Meralia stopped breathing. Her blood turned cold and she gasped for air.

"No…" she said, Meralia's mother smiled.

"Yes dear… you're getting married."

_**What do you think?**_


	5. Black Wedding

Chapter 5 This Can't Be Happening

"Mother how could you?" cried Meralia as she covered her eyes with her hands, from the closet, Dearka gasped and then covered his mouth.

"Meralia, this is for your future. For the future of the company-"

"ALL YOU TWO CARE ABOUT IS THE FREAKING COMPANY!" she yelled and fell to the floor.

"Why didn't you ask me first instead of just saying that this is what is going to happen!" she yelled again, looking deep into the eyes of her mother.

"Meralia, we did this for you. You're Father and I love you that is why-"

"You've destroyed my future?" she finished.

"No, Meralia please listen, you have to do this, or the company will fall. You don't want that to happen, do you?" asked her mother sweetly.

"No, I don't…" she said.

"Good, we'll start your wedding preparations later, you get settled in first ok darling?" she said and turned around.

"Mark, come with me." She commanded in a different tone, and walked out. Mark looked down at the girl whom her life he had destroyed. He bent down and whispered.

"I'm sorry; I was forced to do this too. I'm sure everything will be fine, ok?" he asked, Meralia looked up at him.

"Thank you, but is still don't wish to marry you." She said, Mark smiled at her.

"I don't want to marry you either, but as soon as we do marry, we'll divorce." He said.

"Ok, thanks again for the sympathy." Mark stood up and walked out, shutting the door behind him. When Meralia heard the door shut and after a few seconds, she ran to her closet and unlocked it, the door opened slowly, and Dearka come out, looking surprised.

"Dearka…" she said.

"Meralia… I can't believe it… I'm so sorry…" Meralia looked ta him and burst out crying and fell to the floor.

"This has to be some nightmare! This is so unfair Dearka!" she cried, Dearka leaned down, wondering which way he should comfort her.

"Meralia, just say that you won't go thru with this," he advised Meralia shook her head.

"You heard her! She said if I didn't, the whole company will fall!" she cried, and continued to cry again.

"Meralia… I don't know what to say…" he said.

"KIRA! ATHRUN! YZAK! CAGALLI! LACUS! GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE NOW!" cried Dearka, when they didn't come in, Dearka was furious, when he grabbed the door knob he felt weight on the door.

"I know your eavesdropping!" he cried, and opened the door.

"Meralia!" cried Lacus and rushed over to her. Meralia grabbed Lacus and hugged her tightly.

"Lacus… I don't understand why this had to happen…" she said, Lacus just hugged her tightly and cooing.

"Shhh, Meralia it's gonna be ok, it will, I'll promise t\you, we'll be there, all of us will. We'll always be there for you, right guys?" she said, Kira nodded as well as Athrun Cagalli and Yzak but Dearka was just heart broken.

"Dearka, come here," said Athrun, Dearka stood up and walked over to him.

"It's ok, you know? She doesn't even love him, you still have a chance." He said, Dearka sighed.

"I never had a chance. Meralia doesn't feel that way Athrun, (sigh.) thanks anyways." He said and fell onto the bed.

"Wait, you have only one bed?" asked Athrun, Dearka nodded.

"Dude…" he said.

"Athrun what the hell is with you and the word 'dude'?" she asked Athrun shrugged.

"Dunno." He said, Cagalli sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Can we just focus on Meralia right now? Can't you see she's very upset?" asked Lacus who was getting a tad bit irritated,

"She's right." Said Kira, Meralia was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Well," she said.

"There is one thing you guys could help me with," she asked.

"What is it Mir? We'll gladly help." Said Dearka proudly.

"I need some help on the wedding plan. Could you guys help me?" she asked.

"Of course!" cried Lacus and Cagalli at the same time. And like in sync all turned to their boyfriends.

"Right?" they both said, Kira and Athrun nodded their heads three times each.

"Dearka, Yzak would you help too?" asked Meralia.

"I'll help," said Dearka, Dearka looked over to Yzak who was looking at the wall. Dearka nudged him playfully in the ribs.

"Fine," he said and then mumbled something like; 'Fuck you Dearka.'

……………………………………………………………………………………………………...

The next day, Meralia told her mother that she was going into town for wedding stuff.

"Sure hunny, who you going with?"

"The friends that came with me." She said, Meralia's mother smiled fakely.

"Ok hunny. Here," she handed her a credit card,

"The limit is sky high."

"It says on the back that its 20,000 dollars."

"That is not what the man said when I got it." She said, Meralia nodded and walked out.

Out in the hall, everyone was there, Yzak, Dearka, Kira, Athrun Cagalli and Lacus.

"Where are we gonna go first?" asked Dearka.

"Well, I was thinking on getting someplace booked for the reception." Said Meralia.

"Tony!" cried Meralia, seconds later, Tony came around in the hummer.

"You called Milly?" he asked.

"Yes, do you know anywhere that would suit for a wedding reception?" she asked.

"Ohh, who's tying the knot?" he asked eagerly.

"Me." Said Meralia, Tony suddenly went pale.

"What? But you're much too young to marry? Who you marring? Dearka?" he asked, Meralia went beet red and Dearka hid his face.

"No." said Kira.

"Her mother and father made her engaged to the heir of the McDonalds chain."

"Really? Can you get me free Big Macs?" he asked, Meralia smiled.

"As many…" tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"… as you want." She said and started to cry again. Tony stood up from his chair and hugged Meralia.

"It's ok Meralia, everything will be fine," he said.

"Thanks Tony, you're a big help." She said.

"You're defiantly driving the limo at the wedding." She said.

"Well, I hope so!" he said, Meralia laughed and smiled.

"You're coming to the wedding too you know, the reception and all."

"Wha? Ok, if you want." He said, and beamed.

"Get in the limo y'all!" he cried, and hopped in.

Dearka opened the door and smiled.

"Bride to be first." He said, Meralia slid in and then came Dearka, Kira, Lacus, Athrun and Cagalli.

Yzak sat in the front.

"Old man. Can I sit in the front?" asked Yzak.

"Young kid. Sit your ass down." He said, Meralia laughed aloud and the rest just giggled with muffled laughter.

"So, Tony, we're do you think we should go?" asked Meralia.

"Well, I know that there is a mall, and ta that mall is a huge ballroom, so maybe you should check into that." He said.

"Great Tony, can you take us there?" She felt the car jerk forward.

"We're almost there." He said, they went onto the highway,( Yzak got car sick by the way.)

And onto a crowded street.

"Um, Tony, what is this place?" they asked.

"This is Young Street, my son owns this place, I could book you for free," he said.

"Really Tony!" asked Meralia, who gasped.

"Full price plus dinner, Meralia, you're like a second daughter to me, you're so kind and thoughtful. It's the least I can do for you," he said, Meralia smiled broadly and hugged her old friend.

"Thank you so much." She said and hugged him tighter.

"Hug me tighter and I'll never get to see your wedding." He said, Meralia released him, and stood back.

"I'll go talk to my son, I'll be back in a minute." He said and walked into the large hall.

(30 minutes later.)

"Call that a minute gramps?" asked Yzak.

"Call that scar a fashion accessory?" asked Tony as he put his hat back on.

"Ok everyone back into the car." He called, and everyone else piled into the car, and Tony took off.

"I booked you for the 25th of October, is that ok?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm sure that'll be fine Tony," she said,

"Ok, whats next?" said Cagalli.

"Well, I want to get my wedding dress." She said.

"Ohh, I'll help you with that!" cried Lacus.

"I always wanted to be a wedding planner." She said. Meralia hugged her.

"Ok, Tony, 498 Young Street please." Said Meralia, in minutes they were there and they all stepped out of the car and Meralia opened the door.

A gay looking man with a pink scarf and Hawaiian shirt stepped out behind the desk.

"Hello Ladies and…" he looked over at Athrun.

"Gentle man, welcome to my shop!" he cried and looked over at the girls.

"Who is the lucky lady?" he asked in a sing-song voice.

"Umm, I am sir." Meralia stepped forward.

"Ohh how lucky you are! I just got a shipment of wedding dresses from France! Come and check them out." And he misty eyed Athrun and smirked.

"Kira, I think dude likes you,"

"No you idiot! He's looking at you Athrun!" said Kira.

"Ohh." He said.

"Here you go!" he said, and brought out a dress. It was pretty, but not what Meralia was looking for. It was a strapless dress with too much cleavage.

"No thanks." She said, Gay Al, ( I was watching South Park last night.) Sighed and took out another dress. It was black. Meralia gasped and smiled.

"Meralia you're not gonna buy that, are you?" asked Lacus.

"I want it." She said and stood up.

"Can I try it on?" Gay Al smiled and handed it to her. A Few minutes later, Meralia came out n the dress. Dearka's heart beat faster. It was strapless, with a black bow around the waist and some black beads circled around the top of the dress, it was kinda puffy at the bottom, but not too big. Meralia fell in love with it.

"How much do you want it for?" she asked, Gay Al smiled.

"For you, 300-"

"Deal, 300 dollars." She said, and handed him the money from her purse.

"Plus veil, shoes and other things?" she asked.

"Yes, of course darling." He said, Dearka's belly was in turmoil. He couldn't believe that she had taken that dress! But, it did look good on her.

Meralia was fitted for her shoes and tried on her veil and dress, and came out.

Dearka went cherry red.

"Well, how do I look?" she asked, Lacus smiled.

"For a black wedding dress, I love it on you!" she cried Cagalli sighed.

"Nice dress, but its black so…" she said.

Dearka's heart couldn't stop beating.


	6. The Confessions of a Teenage Bride

Chapter 6 Meralia's confessions

After the dress was bought and paid for, Dearka walked up to Meralia.

"That, that dress was very beautiful on you." He said, Meralia beamed brightly.

"Thanks Dearka, a lot." She said brightly.

"Umm, Dearka?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Could you possibly help me with the wedding decorations, I mean colors, I mean… please?" she asked Dearka shifted his feet.

"If you want me too, ya…" he said Meralia focused on her running shoes.

"C'mon, let's go for lunch." She said.

"OI! Y'ALL! LET'S GO FOR LUNCH SHALL WE?" CRIED Meralia, Cagalli took off the veil she was screwing around with, Athrun closed the cashier, Kira dropped Lacus, and Gay Al put away some pink panties he was holding.

"Ok," said Kira and helped Lacus up.

"Into the limo everyone!" cried Meralia as she and Dearka walked out in lead, then Lacus and Kira, and then Athrun and Cagalli,

"Wait!" cried Gay Al.

"Yes?" responded Meralia.

"Not you," he handed Athrun a card,

"Call me," he said and smiled, Cagalli clenched her fist.

"Listen here buddy! Athruns mine!" she gasped and covered her hand with her mouth and looked at Athrun.

"I was afraid you would never say that," he said and scoped Cagalli up in his arms and kissed her tenderly.

"Athrun…" she murmured as she released from the powerful kiss.

"Cagalli…" he said and put her down.

"Well, umm we should be getting into the limo," said Dearka and pulled Milly out.

"Yeah, us too." Said Lacus and pulled Kira's shelve.

"My new dream has been crushed!" cried Gay Al as they all left the Wedding Dress Shop.

"That was nice," said Dearka,

"Yeah…" said Meralia,

"So is this gonna be one of those kiss-and-never-tell moment's Dearka?" asked Yzak as they reached the car.

"Shut your mouth Scar Face." He said, Yzak mocked him behind his back.

"Screw you man." Said Yzak, Dearka turned around.

"Do you wanna make something outta nothing?" he asked, Yzak scoffed.

"There has always BEEN something since she came around." He side glance Milly, Dearka was starting to flame.

"Watch your mouth!" he sneered as Yzak merely smiled.

"No wonder you're pissed! You're loosing your girl to some high class jackass who owns MacDonald's, you pussy!" he teased Dearka swung around and hit Yzak in the face,

"Ohh, he had it coming," said Tony.

"Wanna add a shiner to the scar of yours?" asked Dearka Yzak spit some blood from his mouth.

"You love her," he said,

"And you love him," and he looked at her.

"Admit it." Meralia looked down and slid into the car.

"Admit it." He repeated.

"There is nothing there for me to admit, Yzak." She finalized, Yzak rolled his eyes.

"Admit it!" he cried, Meralia though about it

"Admit it," he said.

"Stop it," said Kira who started for Yzak.

"No, Kita stay out of this," said Meralia, Lacus placed a hand on his shoulder. Dearka standing helplessly between them, was curious for her answer.

"Say it, we all know." He said, Meralia clenched her fist tighter then ever.

"Say it!" he barked, Meralia felt tears-

"SAY IT!" he yelled, Meralia opened her eyes and the tears could stop, she quickly lurched her head, Dearka could see in slow-mo her open mouth and closed eyes, the shining of her tears in the sun light.

"I'll say it!" she hollered, everyone looked t her stunned.

"I LOVE DEARKA!"

_**Sorry for such a short chappie! And that I could review for days… my dad was on the computer, I was so pissed that I couldn't go on… anyways review Plez! **_


	7. First Kiss From an Angel

Chapter 7 the Wedding

Lacus's mouth hung agape, as did everyone else's. Yzak looked content, Dearka's eyes were stretched to the limit, and Meralia was crying helplessly. For a long time, silence was a factor in the day, and Tony went away for a little while. Then came back.

"Eh, everyone! I brought Big Mac's, huh? You're still…" he looked at Meralia.

"… upset…" he sighed deeply and handed seven bags, one each to all of them, Meralia declined and started to cry again.

"Geez, why did you have to get MacDonald's?" asked Cagalli, Tony shrugged and slid a French fry into his mouth.

"Idiot…" murmured Cagalli.

"Whatdyasay?" said Tony with a mouthful of burger and French fry. Cagalli rolled her eyes.

"Meralia?" whispered Dearka, Meralia looked up, she was crying blood.

"Milly!" cried Dearka and grabbed a napkin from Tony's hand and started to dry her blood tears.

"It's ok, Meralia don't worry." Said Dearka.

"My… my life is so screwed up Dearka, I wish there was something that one of you could do." She said, Dearka squeezed her hand.

"YOU can do something Meralia, say 'I don't,' at the wedding." He said, Meralia shook her head.

"I would be disgraced from the Haww Family for ever Dearka, obviously." She said, Dearka placed a hand on her shoulder and she backed away, her hair was drenched in a mixture of sweat and blood and was matted, her eyes were red a swollen from crying, and she was shaking.

"This is your entire fault. If my mother didn't that that you…" she bit her finger nails and started to shake violently.

"Meralia, this isn't my fault. It's-"

"It is your fault Dearka, I don't believe that I should be around here anymore." She said quietly.

"Tony, take me home, and ask mother to get me a separate room as well," she sat onto the seat and closed the door and drove away.

"Meralia," said Lacus and started to shake as well.

"Shhh, its ok Lacus," said Kira and hugged her tightly. Dearka stared down the street where Meralia took off and stayed there, but three hours.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"She… said she loved me," said Dearka as he stared into his bowl of Ramen.

"So what? All she said was three simple words." Said Yzak.

"You gonna eat that?" he asked, Dearka shook his head and looked at Kira.

"I don know what to say to ya mate, Meralia is one lucky girl but, she's kinda well, outta tune, that is why I never fell in love with her," he said and slurped the last of his noodles up.

"But, I think…" a man with black hair and an un shaven face sat on the stool beside him.

"Eh, old man;" an old white haired Chinese man looked at him.

"Ye sir?" he asked.

"One bowl of Veggie Raman, with a shot of Vodka." He said, Dearka knew that voice and turned his head.

"Adam Sandler!" cried Dearka, the man turned his head. It was Adman Sandler, but he was well, old.

"Holy shit, this man knows my name." he said, Dearka smiled.

"Holy mother of fuck I can't believe you'd be here man!" and grabbed his hand and shook it.

"Thanks man, I love to meet an admirer." He said, and continued to look at the old man.

"Hurry it up Makanagi." He said.

"Mr. Sandler,"

"That's my old mans name. Call me Adam."(This is my dream coming true!)

"Ok, well, there is this girl-"

"Oh wait, I'm terrible with women, but I'm in the mood, and since THIS OLD MAN WON'T HURRY UP! I'm willing to hear." And smiled.

"Well, there is this girl, her name is Meralia, and said she loved me, but she has to marry another guy, and… I think I love her too, what should I do?" he asked, Adam sighed.

"Well, tell her how you feel, and let love take it's course, and maybe, is that don't work, slip some Vodka in her juice and when she's drunk marry her in a Vegas Wedding Chappell." He said, Dearka giggled once.

"Thanks man, I think I know what to do," he looked at the wall at a Calendar. And cried out

"Kira, what's today?" he asked.

"The 25th of October. Why?" Dearka shot up and ran out.

"TODAY IS MERALIA'S WEDDING! Adam, you gotta go with me!" yelled Dearka and grabbed him and pulled him out.

"Can I please finish me Raman at least?"

"No, I gotta go!" he cried and him and Adam Sandler ran out of the Ramen Shop with Athrun and Kira in his wake.

In the Bride Room at St. Mary Church…

"Meralia come out of the damn changing room!" cried Cagalli, who was dressed in a pick bride's maid dress.

"No! I'm not getting married!" she yelled.

"It's only pre-wedding gitters, I had them when I married your father, its ok, come out, I wanna see you in your dress." Said Her mother, Meralia's face was red with tears and her mascara was running. That was when her mother saw the black dress.

"Meralia Haww what is that monstrosity you're wearing!" she cried,

"It's her wedding dress," said Lacus. "She loves it." Meralia's mother was enraged.

"My daughter won't wear a black wedding dress! Now take it off!" she yelled, Meralia shook her head.

"Dearka loves it." She said, her mother smacked her head with her hand.

"I don't care fiddle sticks! Now take it off!"

"And what the bloody hell do you think that I'm going to walk down the isle with? My birthday suit?" Meralia cried, mother sighed.

"Fine, whatever. Akane fix her make up," and pointed to Lacus.

"My name is Lacus." She said,

"Whatever just do what I ask!" she yelled and walked out.

"C'mere Milly, saw Lacus, as she fixed her make up.

"It'll be fine, I promise you." She said and hugged her tightly.

"Meralia please, don't cry it'll be fine." She said.

"The wedding is in five minutes Milly, get ready." Kira had stepped into the room wearing a black suit,

"You look handsome, Kira." Said Meralia, he smiled,

"You look more prettier them anything," he said,

Lacus stood up and walked over to Kira and whispered.

"Is Dearka here yet?" she asked, Kira shook his head,

"He'll come, I promise you." He said,

"He's just not here yet." He said. Meralia stood up.

"Well, this is supposed to be the happiest day of my life right?" Cagalli handed her her black roses.

"I did the same thing to them as what I did to your green rose, Cagalli." She said.

"They look pretty." She said, Lacus and Cagalli walked out.

"Oh, Meralia, your father isn't coming, he's caught up in something, so I'll walk you down the isle." Said Kira, Meralia looked up to him, and then into the mirror.

"Is this what I've become Kira?" she asked, Kira came over and took her hand.

"Milly, we've gotta go." He said and took her hand and walked out into the oak hallway, and stopped in front of the doors.

"Meralia, I'll always love you, you're like my sister," said Kira, Meralia cuddled into his arm.

"Thanks Kira." She said, the church organ started, and the great doors opened. And they stepped into the main church and started to walk down the isle. Cagalli and Lacus were there, as were two other men Meralia didn't know, and Mark was at the alter. Meralia clenched the roses tightly.

When they got to the top, Meralia took Mark's hand.

"Dearly beloved, we're gathered here today in the presence of god, to wed these two people.

"Mark MacDonald, do to take this girl to be your wife?" asked the reverend.

"I do," he said.

"Meralia Haww, do you take this man to be your husband?" Meralia wasn't listening.

"Meralia?" he asked. Meralia was focused on the door,

"Miss Haww, do you take this man to be your husband?" he asked, Meralia looked at him

"I-" she looked at her mother, and friends, Kira and Cagalli, Lacus and Athrun, Yzak and Tony. She had to so it.

"I do," she said.

"If anyone has any interjections?" asked the reverend. No one said anything.

"Then I pronounce you, man and wife, you may now kiss the bride." Meralia looked up at Mark, he was quite handsome. **_This might work out._** She thought and leaned in for her kiss.

"Milly no!" cried Dearka's voice in her mind. She pulled away. And looked down the isle the door was slightly open. Dearka was there.

"Dearka!" she yelled, the door opened further, Dearka came in and walked half way thru the doors.

"Meralia!" he yelled. Meralia ran from Marks grasp, and ran to wards Dearka, her shoes came flying off and her hair come un-done she ran up to him and looked into his eyes deeply.

"Forgive me," she said, Dearka laughed.

"I forgive you." He said, and gently placed his lips on hers, Meralia reached up and put her arms around him, and his around her waist. **_I wish this moment could last forever. _**Thought Dearka, and then her pulled away.

"Meralia," he whispered.

"I love you." He said, Meralia smiled.

"I was wondering if you'd come around." She said, and kissed him deeply again.

"MERALIA!" yelled her mother, she turned around, and saw that her mother was wielding a gun.

"Mom what are you doing!" cried Meralia.

"Meralia, you get your ass back up to that alter and marry Mark, or I'll kill Dearka here," Meralia stepped in front of him.

"Never." She said, Meralia's mother took of the safety on the gun.

"I'll give you five seconds Milly, then you'll go down with him. One," Meralia didn't know what to do.

"Two," she stood there, petrified.

"Three," she gripped Dearka's hand, he took hers.

"Don't worry," he whispered.

"Four," Meralia's mother was serious. She raised her arms, shielding Dearka.

"Meralia I don't want to do this," she said,

"But you're willing!" she yelled,

"Five," and she pulled the trigger. It went all in slow-motion. Meralia threw her roses at the bullet and pushed Dearka away, and waited for impact, but no shot no pain, no nothing. She opened her eyes and was horrified. Tony was there. Tony had taken the shot.

Tony was dead.


	8. The Begining for an Angleistic couple

Chapter 8 Another Wedding

"Tony!" yelled Meralia and leaned down to her old friend.

"Tony, why did you do that?" she whispered, and stroked his face with her hand.

"Because…" she could tell that he was in a lot of pain, she put her finger to her lips and shhed.

"Save your energy Tony, we'll get you the best medical care available." She was silently crying.

"Come one call 911 please."

"All ready here ma'am." Said a gruff voice, there was a ambulance and police.

"We heard gun shots so I called for backup it'll be fine." He said, a stretcher came out from no where and took Tony away.

"Who fired the shots?" asked the cop, Meralia pointed to her mother.

"She wanted to kill me because I didn't want to marry him," she pointed to Mark.

"Come with us ma'am." Said the officer, Meralia's mother came willingly, when she past Meralia, she spat at her feet.

"You're no daughter of mine," she said,

"Then you're no mother." She said, and Meralia's mother was taken away.

"Meralia are you ok?" asked Dearka, who stood up.

"Yeah, Dearka." She stood up and walked over to him.

"Meralia!" yelled Athrun, she turned around.

"Why did you do that, you could've died!" yelled Lacus, Dearka came around and hugged Meralia.

"I get whats happening now!" cried Kira.

"You two, you're… he told you!" cried Cagalli. Meralia nodded her head.

"Congratulations!" cried Kira, who ran over to Meralia and hugged her.

"You said, you loved her?" asked Yzak.

"Ya, I did." He said.

"You don't believe us?" asked Meralia.

"Nope," said Cagalli, Dearka and Meralia smiled, Dearka bent down and kissed her gently and picked her up bridal-style.

"Ok… that was kinda disturbing." Said Athrun, they all laughed.

"Oh! I forgot to throw the bouquet!" cried Meralia she dropped from Dearka's arms and ran tp pick up the flowers.

"ok ya'll in a crowd!" she cried, everyone we're in a little bunch.

"Five, four, three, two, one!" she threw the flowers and they fell into Yzak's hands!

"Ohh!" cried everyone, Yzak looked over at a red head in Marks section, there was a pretty red head looking ay him and waving.

"I think this might be my lucky day," he murmured and walked over to the red head.

Two Years Later…

"And I pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride." Two years had past since Dearka kissed Meralia, and this time, it was official.

"Meralia Elsman, wow, I could never think this would happen," said Meralia, as she looked into the eyes of her new husband.

"Ya, I would never think I'd marry an Angel either," Meralia hit Dearka on the head with her red roses.

"I'm glad you pick a white dress instead of black this time," he said.

"Well, white is the tint of peace, right?" she said,

"Yeah, let's have many peaceful years together, Milly you an I." he leaned down to kiss hi wife again, and came back with a darker shade of red on his lips then before.

"I love you Milly," said Dearka.

"I love you too Dearka." She said,

"Throw the bouquet!" Yelled Cagalli, whose hair she dyed black.

"Throw it!" yelled Lacus, in the arms of Kira their two kids dancing around them yelling "Throw! Throw!" Meralia laughed and turned around, the red roses flew into the air and landed once again in Yzak's arms, the red head beside him, with a tight black dress.

"So, does this mean we're getting married?" asked the red head.

"Whatever you want baby," he said, Dearka shuddered as he said 'baby' he felt as though he could puke.

"So, how many kids are you thinking of having?" asked Kira. Meralia turned over to Dearka.

"I want a girl." She said, Dearka hit his head.

"I wanna boy."

"Girl!"

"Boy!"

"GIRL!"

"BOY!"

"BOY!"

"GIRL!"

"Ha, you said girl!" cried Meralia.

"You said boy!" Dearka shouted.

"We'll have one of each." Said Dearka.

"Fine." She said. And he hugged her.

"Ohh ,what a fairy tale ending." Said Lacus.

"Yeah," Kira looked at the new couple.

"But I have a guess it'll only be the beginning," he said.

**The**

**End**

Dear Readers:

Thank you for reading my story. I hope you've enjoyed it, as have you kari480! I wish for more ideas from others if you please. Wither it be DxM, AxC or KxL Or MxK. I hope for your ideas!

Peace and Love out, kittykute


End file.
